


Trick

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bumbleverse, Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild abuse of squash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint take Bumble to pick out a pumpkin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abominable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703552) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> Trick or Treat gift for Tkeylasunset, who wanted more in the Bumbleverse.  
> Can be read alone without knowledge of the series.

"Well, that's our pumpkin.”

“Wait… What? I thought we were going to decide together? I thought that I’d get some say in it? Team decision, not a mission. Isn't that what you said?” Clint pouted when he caught up to the point in the path where Phil and Bumble were.

“This is why people don’t bring their dogs to pick out their pumpkins. _That_ was your decision.” Phil sighed. “Hand me the towel.”

Clint pulled the terry cloth from the bag they carried with them on trips where they took the dog. The Bumble Bag was full of items they’d learned they needed with them.

Phil wiped at the pumpkin before picking it up with the towel. He held it out to Clint.

Taking the slightly swaddled pumpkin, Hawkeye asked. “Why is it wet?” The entire field seemed dry.

“How do you think dogs pick out pumpkins?”

“Oh, ew.” Clint made and appropriate face, then, “We’re not taking this home.” He held it away from his body.

“I think this falls under the clause _You broke it; you bought it._ We can’t leave it here.” Phil narrowed his eyes at the spaniel. Bumble just panted there, tongue hanging to the side, patiently.

“It’s not bad.” Clint’s voice broke in. Assessing the squash in a different light, now that he had to make do. 

“It’s not like we were cooking with it. We were looking for something to carve.” Phil turned away from the dog, toward Clint. “And it’s washable.”

It was wide, over a foot in diameter, but it was short. “Stout.” Hawkeye nodded at the word. “We can work with it.”

Clint finished wiping the pumpkin, handed it back to Phil in the towel, and took the leash. He began leading Bumble further into the patch, away from the cashier. 

Phil watched him pull another towel from the messenger bag. “Where are you going?”

“To pick one out for Tony.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beach House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027855) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68)




End file.
